tvtropesdoctorwhofandomcom-20200215-history
Day Ten
| | | }} | audience =nomuru2d}} |previous=Day Nine |next=Day Eleven |yearnumber = One}} Day Ten is the tenth #tvtropesdoctorwho session and the first session in the Hello, Holo campaign. The Plot In this prequel story, the Doctor, Zinnia and Cousin Ellie encounter Hal for the first time as they attempt to find medicine for Brom and attempt to rescue em from eir corporate owners. During the Week Wednesday was definitively settled on for a date for a mid-week session, though unfortunately Mukora couldn’t make it. After-Action Report Hour One (3:35PM – 5:00PM) Wack’d and TParadox arrive, and speculate on where everyone else is and what we’ll be doing this session. nomuru2d arrives, though he’s busy with his student loans. TParadox heads over to work as Bocaj and unnoun arrive. unnoun remarks on how uncharacteristically quiet the room is, to which Wack’d responds that there’s no order to unravel. Having settled roughly on a prequel, how exactly nomuru2d will fit in to the narrative is discussed, with Wack’d suggesting he create a new character who left at some point before the main story and unnoun suggesting he could play the Doctor. Wack’d’s unfond of the idea, being as he is a bit of a control freak, and nomuru2d rejects it because he doesn’t have a good enough handle on it to work out how he’d do it. TParadox begins jokingly spitballing various Doctor Who AUs we could play instead as unnoun frets over her depiction of Cousin Ellie. The suggestion of a high school AU gets everyone’s attention, and though we all agree the idea is terrible we begin fleshing it out nevertheless. This detours briefly into a discussion of Batman Beyond. More AUs are suggested. Given that nomuru2d is busy, Wack’d suggests they proceed without him. nomuru2d is fine with this. Hour Two (5:00PM – 6:00PM) The details of the prequel scene begin to fall into place, with Cousin Ellie being an early candidate for the subject. This is coupled with a brief discussion of the Doctor’s privilege. Ultimately, it’s decided Wack’d doesn’t have enough Faction Paradox knowledge to run such a scene properly. The subject of the prequel campaign comes down to either Hal or Zinnia, which leads to a discussion of whose backstory has the most worldbuilding done for it. TParadox talks about his problems with playing Hal in general, which ultimately leads to Wack’d coming up with an origin campaign for him. More pronoun slip-ups lead to a discussion of why such slip-ups tend to use male pronouns. As the campaign is fleshed out there’s some discussion of the narrative failing that is the Doctor’s occasionally omnipotent nature. The game starts. Hour Three (6:00PM – 7:00PM) There’s a brief discussion of Zinnia’s lack of accessories this session. A mention of the “thing that goes ding” from “Blink” leads to a debate over how exactly Zinnia’s people reproduce. unnoun quibbles with the idea of a console in a scientific laboratory having unlabeled buttons, and begins attempting to explain her need to hack it. Hour Four (7:00PM – 8:00PM) unnoun begins attempting to logic her way into hacking the console, which is not supposed to be connected to any greater network. Wack’d ultimately relents seeing as its the only way to keep the plot moving. Dr. Conniff is settled on as the name of the lab worker in Hal’s room. Bocaj and unnoun briefly disappear. Hour Five (8:00PM – 9:00PM) Bocaj and TParadox briefly disappear. There’s some confusion over whether or not Hal was turned off, and ultimately it’s decided that e wasn’t. unnoun asks for some setting details and receives them. Hour Five (9:00PM – 10:00PM) unnoun decides this place has weird janitors. Bocaj needs to relocate. unnoun begins to have moral qualms about Ellie sedating Dr. Conniff by kissing her, given there were better ways and that this is pretty much sexual assault. TParadox decides that when he gets back to his computer he’s going to try and create a sound effect for Ellie’s shadow-Dalek-gun, and Torchwood is briefly discussed. Wack’d falls ill. Like, seriously ill. Later that week he will be taken to the emergency room and given a CAT scan, which will reveal a viral infection in his lower lymph nodes. He begins to attempt to contact the health center on campus in the interm, and then heads off to sleep. Everybody leaves. 010